SUIT Next-Generation Team!
by Gracekim1
Summary: Now a few years after S.U.I.T. and 3 days after S.U.I.T.I.N.K., Sean and his S.U.I.T. team are now facing new and old enemies! (still similar to I.N.K. since it inspired me to write S.U.I.T. in the first place, Original S.U.I.T. might make cameo appearances a few times!)
1. Chapter 1

S.U.I.T. Next-Generation Team!

Chapter 1- The first Mission!

Do you remember what happened in the bonus chapter of S.U.I.T. and The end of S.U.I.T.I.N.K. well this is going to show the adventures of Sean (Shaun), Sam, Wispy, Amber, Daniel and Kimberly.

First, our story begins a small town somewhere off the coast of New York, Sean was having a '_Subway' _meal with his pals. Sam was smiling at Wispy, Daniel stared at Amber and Sean gawked at Kimberly. 'Well, look at us. The sun is shining, the sky is blue and the birds are singing' Sam paused.

'Can't we ever do anything interesting around here?!' He yelled which made almost every by-passer stare at them as they walked past.

'Chill Sam, we'll be briefed when we have a special mission' Daniel said, cooingly.

'Next-Gen S.U.I.T., There's trouble In North-East Canada! A group of Tiger-humans are attacking the city with their toxic weapons!' Shamrock Shadow exclaimed.

'We're on the case, Shamrock Shadow!' Sean said as they all rushed towards a boat dock as a huge rainbow-designed 60's ferry appeared which they travelled on for free and took them to Canada in 10 minutes flat. Then they as fast as they could into the heart of the city.

-2 hours earlier-

'_My comrades, Tiger Lilly, Dream Duck and Campfire Croc can help you defeat S.U.I.T. while you and I work on our genius plan' Macbeth said, batting her eyes at him(this happens to be 3 days since S.U.I.T.I.N.K. ended). 'They sound menacing' FoxFire Jr said while being surrounded by darkness._

'_Foxfire Jr' a deep voice boomed from the sky. 'Father? Is that you?' Foxfire jr asked. 'Yes, Jr you can revive me by finding all 7 mystic items: The fox flame, The virtual helmet, The invincible laptop, the wind-power phone, one of S.U.I.T.'s membership cards, Tiara of earth and water sword' Foxicus' voice chimed._

'_Ok Father! I'll retrieve those items and bring you back to life!' Foxfire Jr promised. 'Good, son. If you can find all 7 items within a 2 and half weeks limit then I'll return to life in secret when the full moon is out and we'll be reunited as a family; we'll be Unstoppable!' Foxicus' voice cried._

'_You got it, Dad. Bye!' Foxfire Jr called out. 'See you in 2 and half weeks my boy if you can find all the items in time that is' Foxicus' fading voice said before everywhere went silent again._

'_So will these 'Comrades' of yours be able to track down these items for me?' Foxfire Jr asked._

'_I'll let them know right away and they'll be on the case in seconds' Macbeth replied as she got out her brand new 'Blackberry' (it looks like an actual blackberry) phone._

'_Good, Get to it' Foxfire Jr said as he disappeared off screen._

'_Foxfire, are you ready for the Avatar state?' Foxy asked. 'What?!' Foxfire Jr exclaimed._

'_Never mind' Foxy said as she led him towards their spaceship to take Foxfire Jr to Villain high school._

_-End of flash back-_

_Tiger Lilly the head of the tiger-humans, who had orange hair, orange cat-like eyes and was wearing a tiger-striped dress with a cowgirl hat, boots and gloves to match was standing in front of the other tiger-humans as a bunch of them turned parts of the town upside with destruction as they searched for the special 21__st__ century elemental 'Planets'._

_-Sean's point of view-_

'_There they are!' I cried as the tiger-humans got close to us. 'Let's use the new gadgets we earned from our 'I.N.K.' mission' Sam suggested. 'Amber flame disc!' Amber cried as she threw her flaming disc at the tiger humans. _

'_Earth hat net!' Sam yelled as he threw a rock hat at the other half of the tiger humans._

'_Wind whip! Water Boomerang! Fire throwing stars!' Wispy, Daniel and Kimberly cried as they threw their items at Tiger Lilly and the last of the tiger humans as the first item: the fox flame, a flaming statue of Foxicus was uncovered._

'_What's that?' Amber asked. 'No idea but these tiger creatures want to get their hands on it so we'll take it first' I declared as we all rushed towards the fox flame which was laying in the rubble that the tiger humans had caused from the damage they'd made to the town while some of the tiger humans tried to crawl towards it inside their trap._

_We caught the fox-flame and rushed back to our new HQ in Ireland with hidden dorms just like the original one. 'The item you have is a mystical 'Planet' Shamrock Shadow said._

'_Planet? But it's not round' Sam pointed out. 'That's the special name for all 7 items. An old foe has sidekicks finding the 'planets' for him so he can revive Foxicus' Shamrock Shadow warned._

'_We'll stop them no matter what!' I cried._

'_The other 6 are: The virtual helmet, The invincible laptop, the wind-power phone, one of S.U.I.T.'s membership cards, Tiara of earth and water sword. Good Luck S.U.I.T.!' Shamrock Shadow called out as he disappeared._

'_Tomorrow, we'll be ready to face more challenges for sure!' Wispy exclaimed._

'_I'm bushed' Daniel said as everyone went into the secret dorms and went to bed._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Tiger Lilly and the tiger humans returned to Foxfire Jr's secret HQ behind his bedroom wall._

'_What do you mean you lost the first item to S.U.I.T.?!' Foxfire Jr cried._

'_We tried, Jr' Tiger Lilly said, softly._

'_I've got a good plan to distract S.U.I.T. next time, so pay attention because it's pollution-related!' Foxfire Jr said._

'_I want in too' Macbeth interrupted._

'_We're going to make loads of chaos that S.U.I.T. will be so busy saving the planet that we'll be ale to find all of the so-called 'Planets!' Foxfire Jr exclaimed._

'_Let's roll!' Tiger Lilly announced._

_**Thanks for reading my next-gen story! Time travel might be led into the mix at some point, Xiaodin Showdown and Captain Planet inspired me to create the special 'Elemental' 21**__**st**__** century 'Planets' ! **_

_**If anyone has any suggestions for schemes or wants their OC to join S.U.I.T. Next-Gen then PM me ok?**_

_**Agent Grace out! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Old time reunions and a turn of events!

The next day was Saturday 15th and we were eating sweets, toast and cereal for breakfast.

Just then, Sam who's 6 at this moment in time turned on the TV and we all saw 6 different corners of the world being polluted: toxic waste in Asia by machines dumping them in any lake, stream or ocean they find , Smog in Eastern Europe by machines connected to power plants and factories that produce carbon dioxide, bulldozers knocking down trees in South America, Hate spreading through North America by machines morphing into the people most citizens hate, Aggressiveness by robots telling lies to people that their neighbours are going to attack in Africa and radiation and littering with loads of landfills in Canada along with the UK by machines that rewire the Nuclear power plants which turn them into time bombs and dump litter in any empty desert or land they come across.

'We don't know who's behind all of this pollution but if someone doesn't do something soon, we'll have no world to save or even live in anymore' the new reporter stated as Wispy turned off the TV.

'We may not know who we're up against but we seriously need a mode of transport so we can get to far-away places faster' Wispy urged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXBack inside Foxfire Jr's HQ which was dark and gloomy like his dad's only with blueprints for his greatest invention yet: The catch-it-in-a-second grabber was gold, had a circular grabbing arm, a harpoon sticking out at the top and a dark brown handle with hidden toxic waste and oil bomb balls inside.

'You called' Dream Duck asked, her hair was sky blue along with her eyes and her sky blue outfit had blue duck feathers along with a duck pattern with matching blue sandals and a duck whistle.

'Dream Duck, you're going to help me find the 6 remaining 'Planets' while Tiger Lilly and Campfire Croc keep S.U.I.T. busy with pollution machines around the world!' Foxfire Jr exclaimed.

'Ok, where do we start looking?' Dream Duck wondered.

'My new gadget will help us track it down' Foxfire Jr replied as the additional radar on his grabber machine showed a red dot where Tokyo is.

'Let's go!' Dream Duck exclaimed as they got into Foxfire Jr's teen version of his dad's car (with orange graffiti on the front and inside so there's not just fox ears on the ship) and headed towards Japan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back in S.U.I.T.'s original HQ, Original S.U.I.T. was reunited by Shamrock Shadow.

'S.U.I.T., we've got a problem. Foxfire Jr wants to back his dad back from the dead by finding all 7 'Planets' around the world to do so. Next-Gen S.U.I.T. already has the fox flame statue but they've been distracted by the pollution being caused all over the world to notice Foxfire Jr's motivations and that's where you come in' Shamrock Shadow urged.

'We're so going to beat them!' Grace exclaimed.

'Hey Captain, have you forgotten we also have no mode of transport right now?' Affa reminded Grace.

Then Grace made an electric car with plane wings made from solar panels.

'This is our solar-powered flying car!' Zoe exclaimed.

'Hop it, S.U.I.T. and hurry! The fate of the world rests in all of S.U.I.T.'s hands!' Shamrock Shadow urged, swiftly as he vanished.

Zoe took the wheel and the car picked up activate in Tokyo so they flew all the way there.

When they arrived near the Tokyo towers, Foxfire Jr and Dream Duck were already racing across the bridge towards Shubuya. Foxfire Jr

Stevie was beginning to fight his inner self and was slowly turning evil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just then a rainbow-coloured 60's themed recess-styled car with blue solar panel wings appeared.

'We got transport now!' Amber exclaimed.

'Let's ride!' Sam yelled as we all hopped in and I drove it because I'm the oldest.

Then the car split two times so Amber and Daniel went to Africa, Sam and Wispy went to north and South America while Kimberly and I went to Canada and the UK.

When Amber and Daniel arrived in Africa, people were fighting each other and throwing things.

'You need to stay calm and keep the peace' Amber called out over the loud racket.

'QUIET!' Daniel yelled which made everyone else freeze.

'What these strange-looking robots have told you are lies. You got to believe us!' Amber cried.

When Sam and Wispy first reached North America in New York, people were disconnecting with oversea families in other countries and ending friendships so Wispy went ahead to South America while Sam tried to find a solution to the hate problem around him.

'S.U.I.T. agents try to convince them to save the planet!' Shamrock Shadow suggested.

So Sam, Wispy, Amber , Daniel, Kimberly and I tried to explain to all of the mind-polluted people to save the environment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stevie was having a mental battle between his good side and his bad side which Foxfire Jr sensed with his ears. 'Campfire, Get the virtual Hemet. I'll take care of these pest!' Foxfire Jr said, reassuringly as he ran at a quick pace towards them and dodged all of their attacks.

'He's unstoppable!' Snakey exclaimed.

'Golden Bomb!' Grace exclaimed as a golden ball formed in her hand which she threw at Foxfire Jr.

'Oh, no you don't! Not again!' Foxfire Jr yelled as the bomb missed him a mile off.

'You guys take care of Foxfire Jr, Affa, Zoe, Mist and I will go to Asia and Eastern Europe so we can lend Next-gen S.U.I.T. a helping hand!' Grace stated as they hopped into the flying solar powered car which spilt into two as they all flew away.

'Stevie, I sense you're in conflict with yourself. Why don't you join me?' Foxfire jr whispered.

Stevie's bad side heard him and pulverized his good side. 'Your friends will betray you at any moment, you can't trust them anymore' Foxfire Jr's words echoed into his ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grace and Affa arrived in Asia while Zoe and Mist arrived in Eastern Europe.

'People! Stop using cars, factories and carbon dioxide! Do you want dangerous rays from the sun to hit the earth and harm everyone along with ruining the environment?!' Zoe yelled.

'You have to stop dumping toxic into the water; you're killing wildlife, sea animals and the earth itself!' Grace yelled.

Just then, a blue orb with green shapes on it which looked like the earth itself appeared in everyone's hands. 'That orb you're holding is part of nature's balance, harmony and energy powers from within. You'll begin to glow yellow when you're in harmony with Nature and will be able to master its powers to stop the pollution from damaging the world' Shamrock Shadow explained overhead.

So everyone breathed slowly and concentrated with their eyes closed.

Then the golden energy from nature flowed through me along with everyone else.

My eyes glowed with a golden light as I began to master Nature's powers.

"Fire arrows!' I yelled as I used the orb to burn all of the litter away safely.

'Wind space-kick!' Kimberly cried as she used to the orb to fling the nuclear waste, factories (which didn't have any people inside) and power plants at the sun.

'Water dragon slam!' Grace yelled as she used the orb to clear away the toxic waste.

'Love motion!' Wispy yelled as she used her orb to stop people from destroying the forests.

'Earthquake!' Amber cried as she used the orb to stop people fighting.

toxic waste in Asia by machines dumping them in any lake, stream or ocean they find , Smog in Eastern Europe by machines connected to power plants and factories that produce carbon dioxide, bulldozers knocking down trees in South America, Hate spreading through North America by machines morphing into the people most citizens hate, Aggressiveness by robots telling lies to people that their neighbours are going to attack in Africa and radiation and littering with loads of landfills in Canada along with the UK by machines that rewire the Nuclear power plants which turn them into time bombs and dump litter in any empty desert or land they come across.

'Tornedo strike! Water knives!' Zoe and Mist chanted as they used their orbs to stop smog from spreading and being created.

Then we all combined our energy power which created a rainbow orb in the sky which transformed into a girl with a flower emblem on her chest, pink-green hair , brown eyes with pink and green stripes on her outfit. 'I'm Captain Nature, Daughter of Captain Planet if he _were_ to have a daughter that is. I'll help clean the planet while you guys catch the bad guys!' She called out.

So everyone began to search for Tiger Lilly and Dream Duck but they'd hidden themselves very well.

Once we had searched everywhere, Shamrock Shadow told us to go to Tokyo.

Then we all saw that Original S.U.I.T. needed our help as Grace, Mist, Affa and Zoe returned at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'No, Noooo!' Stevie screamed as reality kicked in. Then his eyes turned red and he began to laugh in an evil, maniacal way.

'I'm joining Foxfire Jr and helping him find all of the 'Planets' so he can bring Foxicus back to life! When we success then you'll be sorry! Mwahaaa!' Stevie cackled as both he and Foxfire Jr vanished into the darkness.

Just then, Campfire Croc(a guy with crocodile features-tail and teeth-, brown eyes and a green outfit with a scale pattern on it along with green cow-boy boots to match) touched the golden virtual helmet and disappeared back to Foxfire Jr's HQ with it.

'We're doomed!' Zoe exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'We have the virtual helmet' Campfire Croc said.

'Tiger Lilly, Dream Duck, come back to base. We're going to celebrate by making a horrifying surprise for S.U.I.T.!' Foxfire Jr said, cunningly.

'What's the plan, boss?' Campfire asked.

'We're going to create a virtual trap and lure them in with Stevie here as bait' Foxfire Jr whispered.

'Can I help?' Stevie asked.

'Ok, but change your name to something more evil' Foxfire Jr suggested.

"Call me 'Haylin', Foxfire Jr sir" Stevie replied with an evil smile.

**I hope you've enjoyed this exciting long chapter! More to come soon!**

**If you any suggestions for schemes or want an OC to join next-gen S.U.I.T. then PM me ok?**

**If you have ideas for what missions Next-gen S.U.I.T. could have then let me know and tell all of you I.N.K. friends about my 3 stories!**

**By tomorrow there will be 2 weeks left of term! I can't wait to go on holiday!**

**So read and review or Foxfire Jr will get you!**

**Agent Grace out!;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- St Patrick's day with a lot of surprises!(filler chapter)

Today was St Patrick's day, the day Shamrock Shadow's powers become invincible.

We went to the festival in Ireland as a mini-break from the missions we'd embarked on so far with Original S.U.I.T.'s sensei agents.

'Shamrock Shadow is at his strongest point today, so let's wear him out and then attack him all at once on St George's day' Foxfire Jr declared.

So Campfire Croc sent out some giant virtual crocodiles to send us back to Virtualia again as one big trap. 'I sense something bad is coming' Shamrock Shadow whispered as he turned around and saw a huge green virtual crocodile monster with red glowing eyes.

The monsters blasted all of us in one shot and we got transported back to Virtualia for a big test.

'Hello, S.U.I.T. Agents!' Foxfire Jr's voice rang from overhead.

'Foxfire Jr!' Grace yelled.

'Grace, the one who killed my Father is among you I see. Well, you won't be together for long because at this very moment in time all of my virtual monsters are going through all of the cities, searching for the 'Planets' and You won't be able to stop me from resurrecting my dad!' Foxfire Jr cried.

'You won't get away with this!' Zoe cried.

'But I already have!' Foxfire Jr stated while laughing.

'What do we do?' I asked.

'Well, you guys have hidden powers too but ours are now limited as we're still active agents but much older than you guys' Grace explained.

So I pictured holding a shiny silver sword in my hand inside my mind that when I looked at y hand again; that was gleaming right in front of me.

'You've got the power of Imagination' Shamrock Shadow stated.

Then Kimberly made a bright light appear in her hands.

'That's the power of stars' Affa said.

As for Sam, Daniel, Amber and Wispy; They got the power of ink, metal, honey and smoke.

We had practice our powers for all time that time moved so fast that the day had changed to St George's day.

Then a huge armoured guy with long black scary hair, dull, grey eyes and tanned skin appeared.

'I'm Gain, Virtualia's master warrior program and I'm going to crush! Especially, you Shamrock Shadow because you're liked to Ireland, your strong point is on St Patrick's day but your weak point is today!' Gain the armoured program cried as he tried to smash us with his huge metal hammer.

'Guess what S.U.I.T.? This is your Doom!' Stevie cried as he wore a gothic version of his usual S.U.I.T. agent clothes with skulls and bleeding roses on his top and jeans.

Gain swung his hammer repeatedly at Shamrock Shadow but he dodged it repeatedly but after 5 hours his energy began to fade.

'Remember how Foxfire Jr's dad and Maximus were cousins? Well, I've invited him here to keep you all trapped while we find the remaining 'Planets' and bring chaos to the universe with both Foxfires at my side!' Gain added.

(tune to song he sings about Atomic Betty)'You think you can save the galaxy, that's no way to beat me! You think that this all a game but all that you have gained is being… Guilty!' Maximus sang.

'Yes!' Gain yelled.

'Guilty!' Maximus chanted.

'Yes!' Gain repeated.

'Guilty, Guilty, Guilty, Guilty!' Minimus added which Maximus whacked for.

Then he used his off-key guitar to change everyone's voices apart from me and Grace because we got headphones over our heads from Shamrock Shadow who was beginning to fade away.

(tune to the song Atomic Betty sings at the end of 'By Vituoso of insanity')'Stevie had another motivation, picked Maximus up and threw him at Mr Gain. Whack with huge mallet, dump an anvil on his head with a pie in the face.

Knock him down with a piano, then bash him with a camel. No, wait! I think he's had enough, remove the guitar right from where Maximus is sitting! That's it, this is the end, that's right folk we're ending now! In case you didn't know, S.U.I.T. will always Show up!' Grace and I sang once we changed the chords of the guitar with a fire, ink and laser blast as Stevie did all of the things in the song.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, In Paris, near the Eiffel Tower, Campfire Croc, Dream Duck and Macbeth who had snuck out of prison in a disguise which consists of only a pink sunhat, a pinky feathery fashion scarf and dark sunglasses were searching for 'The invincible laptop planet' and saw a purple mini glowing laptop at the top of the Eiffel tower. A purple virtual screeching monster monkey climbed up the Eiffel Tower at top speed and returned to the sidekicks with the invincible laptop at the speed of light.

'Everything's going to plan sir' Tiger Lilly reported.

'God, my dad will e glad about the progress being made. Have S.U.I.T. been destroyed by my 'uncle' Maximus' terrible singing yet?' Foxfire Jr asked.

'Not yet' Tiger Lilly replied.

'Well, tell him to use the fox-flame to boost his singing power then' Foxfire Jr suggested.

'Will do, sir' Tiger Lilly replied as the connection ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back inside Virtualia, Maximus was getting angry and having a tantrum by hitting Shamrock Shadow repeatedly to make us all suffer.

'Just remember S.U.I.T., You can't escape from here and you'll never see daylight again' Stevie now called 'Haylin' stated as he vanished.

'We'll save you no matter what, Stevie!' Grace and I cried to the sky.

Then Maximus turned silver and huge like Gain and shot rockets at us along with his bloodmonks while Gain got up and swung his hammer at Shamrock Shadow as he began to get tired even more; He began to look transparent as if he wasn't there.

'Never forget to keep fighting, trust each other, believe in yourselves and carry on S.U.I.T.' Shamrock Shadow said, softly as he disappeared into the wind, leaving a trail of shamrocks behind.

Then we all cried.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make it as emotional as possible!**

**If you have any suggestions for what could happen next, PM me ok?**

**If you want your OC to join S.U.I.T Next-gen then let me know, Ok?**

**Read and review or Foxfire Jr will get you!**

**Agent Grace out!:)**

'


End file.
